A Daring Proposal - Part 4 of Each Other's Orbits
by Fer8girl
Summary: How do you talk a Sith into marrying you? When smooth words won't work, maybe body language will speak more clearly. Sith Assassin K'isha needs convincing from her beloved pirate Andronikos that matrimony is a good idea. Being urged to say yes should always be this much fun. SWTOR Inq storyline spoilers. Rated M for Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

Mmm, this bodes well, K'isha thought as she realized she was waking to Andronikos's hand stroking her back. A small girlish part of her was thrilled that he'd stayed in her bed the duration of the night and she scowled inwardly. You'd have thought blowing up Republic ships and cutting down enemy soldiers would have extinguished that stubborn spark, yet it hadn't. She berated herself over it, but it had only become firmly imbedded in her nature - as much a part of her as her silver hair or the tattoos on her face. It was the part of her that still enjoyed a fast speeder or sneaking away from the ship to secluded cantinas for a night of dancing. Saying the Dark Council wouldn't have approved of her "side trips" was putting it mildly; Darth Ravage would have probably encouraged the rest of the Council to fry her on the spot if they found out. He'd have sneered, "Some upstart former slave soiling the distinguished role of the Council?" But while they kept themselves occupied with political maneuvers, she was going to enjoy her power. Good thing she had the perfect partner in crime. Once again, her thoughts had turned back to the dusky skinned pirate beside her.

It seemed like Andronikos enjoyed accompanying her on her sporadic jaunts, and had not breathed a word of where she went to anyone. Of course, she always threatened to kill him if he told anyone, and he would laugh off her threats. They had kept their relationship casual; physically intimate while maintaining emotional distance. He rarely spent a whole night in her bed. She'd admit part of her wished for more, but she didn't want to complicate their arrangement. Besides, she'd finally cleared up the matter with Thanaton and secured her freedom, and she wasn't about to steal Andronikos's.

The business with Rike was also finally over. K'isha had understood why Andronikos had felt the need to track down the man who'd betrayed him and had never stood in his way. She remembered the talks she'd had with him a few times during the hunt. At one point he'd referred to what they had as a relationship. That girlish part of her had jumped at the word but she hadn't pushed him further; she'd let him know he still had freedom, something she knew he'd never wanted to give up. When he'd gotten that last tip about Rike, she'd let him go. She hated admitting how relieved she'd been when he'd returned. He'd let her know that he'd found out someone had already taken care of the sorry sack of dung and that he was done running off. K'isha sympathized with him. He'd never gotten his chance for revenge, but she was glad the matter was finished.

Last night she'd noticed he was in turmoil. Her Force sensitivity had allowed her to feel the maelstrom of his emotions; it had called to her from the other end of the ship. K'isha hadn't been surprised when she'd heard a soft knock at her door. When she'd opened it, he'd stood there with fire in his eyes, letting out a groan as he pulled her to him. His affection had been more fierce than usual, as if pushing her to send him away. Sith thrived on passion, however, and K'isha had returned his affection with vigor. After an exhausting night, they'd collapsed in each other's arms and K'isha had dozed off, curled against his side. Now she was waking to his hands rubbing her spine. This day was starting off well, she thought, as she stretched against him. In a move that surprised her, he clasped the hand she had laying on his chest and appeared to examine it. Her pale skin looked even paler against his darker complexion. Using the hand he held, he gently pulled her up his body to give her a sizzling kiss.

"Marry me," Andronikos's husky voice whispered against her lips, the softly spoken words more a command than a request. The fact that it sounded like a command wasn't surprising. He usually didn't make requests, preferring to ask for forgiveness than permission. The words themselves floored her; she would have been less surprised to see a wampa brandishing a light saber charge into her room. A warm glow flared in her for an instant but it was soon overwhelmed by hurt. A petty part of her remembered the sting of him sliding from her bed on several occasions. Even as she stayed in his arms, she felt her shields going up, pulling her away from him.

"I thought we weren't going to get sentimental," she said dryly. She felt him shrug as she lay across his chest.

"Doesn't have to," he said, "Just like the idea of you and me tearing up the galaxy together on a permanent basis. Anyone this good together should get married." His proposal was in true Andronikos fashion, as straightforward as a blaster strike. Married to her beloved pirate, and death and destruction with him at her side? She loved the idea. She'd longed to hear those words from him but she wasn't sure he was asking for the right reasons.

"It's just the passion talking, you don't mean it." K'isha sighed as her eyes shuttered close, heavy as blast doors. "There'd be too many complications and eventually you would feel trapped. I've always promised you could have your freedom." She felt herself shifted as he rolled her to her back. As he levered himself up to look her directly in the eyes, she could see the truth of what he said written across his face.

"I do mean it," he said, as he cupped her cheek. "I've never asked anyone before or even wanted to. We've spun in each other's orbits since Tatooine - that's not going to stop. And I noticed that you didn't say 'no'. Remember who you are talking to. I know your evasions better than anyone." He leaned down to gently kiss her mouth, running his hand down her throat. He eased his mouth away to nuzzle her ear. "Marry me, Beautiful," he coaxed, "It's what we both want."

K'isha noticed he was using his shadowsilk voice, the one that wrapped her in its caressing timbre. That voice had talked her into agreeing with him more times than she'd like to admit. She smiled and her lips parted slightly. But nothing came out, the words were bound on her tongue. When she remained silent, he raised his gaze to meet her eyes. She saw understanding flood his eyes and she knew he realized why she was hesitating. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was only her natural barriers keeping her from agreeing with him. A sultry smile crept across his face, and K'isha swore she could see the ideas turning in his head.

Andronikos moved over her to rest between her legs. He spread himself across her body and, before she could realize what he was doing, he captured her hands in his and raised them above her head. With her hands trapped, her body was taut as it arched under his. She knew she could free herself at any time but the shift in his mood had peaked her curiosity. He rubbed himself against her carefully and, as she realized he was hard again, a moan of desire escaped her mouth. He continued to stroke the length of himself along the crease of her lower lips. It would have taken one deft movement for him to have been sheathed deep within her. As comprehension set in, she returned his smile. By using her desire against her, he was teasing her with the promise of fulfillment - but only after he got what he wanted from her.

This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Normally getting you to say 'yes' isn't so difficult," Andronikos leaned down, his deep voice vibrated against K'isha's ear. "How can I convince you?" He shifted to poise himself at her center, rubbing but not entering, before grinding against her lower lips again in torturous strokes. K'isha's body ached at his touch.

"What you are doing now seems pretty convincing," she said breathlessly. A small sane part of her recognized Andronikos's brilliance. By turning his proposal into this game of passion, she'd have a hard time resisting. But she wanted to see how far he would push for her answer.

"You don't sound convinced yet," he said in his hypnotic timbre. "Maybe you need to be reminded how to say the word." Still holding her hands with one of his, he shifted to lie next to her. He pinned one of her legs with his muscular calf and continued to restrain her hands with one of his, leaving the rest of her body exposed to his gaze and touch. His free hand caressed the side of her face. Meeting her eyes, he asked, "You've always enjoyed this, haven't you?" K'isha stiffened despite the sensual onslaught, feeling wary for a moment.

"Just what are you up to?" she asked, wishing her voice sounded stronger. She thought she saw a gleam of pride in his eyes at her natural cautiousness. But instead of answering, he dipped his head down and gave her a tender kiss. She started to relax again and he eased away to look her in the eyes.

"All you have to do is answer the question - unless you want me to stop now," he cajoled, as he stroked the side of her face again. "Do you like this?"

"Yes." The word was quietly hissed from between her lips as her eyes met his. He smiled at her reluctance to agree. He drew his hand down lower, stroking her throat and collarbone.

"And this?" The question reverberated against her lips.

"Yes." She answered a little louder this time, eyes still locked on his. He caressed the curve of her breast and brushed the back of his hand over her hard nipple, keeping his touch light.

"Yes." Involuntarily, a loud hiss escaped from her as she undulated to his touch. Responding more instinctively now, she knew she was in trouble; he hadn't had to ask that time. He grazed his fingertips down her ribs to stroke the concave of her stomach and the crevasse by her hipbone. He rubbed against her and she melted at the knowledge that he was still rock hard. Her body was aching for him to join hers, but it was obvious he hadn't heard what he wanted yet. Still, it was good to know the game he had started was affecting him as well.

"How about this?" His question was practically panted.

"Yes." K'isha moaned she attempted to move against his hand. He pulled his hand from her body, shaking his head. She narrowed her eyes at him as a snarl curled her lip. As fun as this had been, she'd let him have control long enough, and was becoming impatient. She could tell Andronikos was acting oblivious to her restlessness; his fingers drew even slower as he stroked them down her face. He rubbed his thumb against her lips, gasping in surprise as she drew it into her mouth. His eyes closed as she encircled the tip with her tongue before gently biting. She wanted him to know that even restrained, she could have as much of an effect on him as he had on her. His gaze was heated as he removed his thumb from her lips, then stroked his hand along her entire body, bringing it to rest between her legs. In a delicious turnabout, he used the thumb she had suckled to stroke the sensitive nubbin of flesh between her legs.

"What about this?" Andronikos asked.

"Yes." K'isha replied in a long moan as she moved her free leg to grant him further access. His thumb spiraled against her, mimicking what she had done to him with her tongue. She felt her barriers being torn down by the waves of pleasure coursing over her body. He shifted back between her legs, freeing them to wrap around his hips. But still he held himself back. He moved his hand under her to lift her against his hardness, resuming his torturous strokes but still not entering. K'isha wondered if he knew he had her at the edge, one more push and she was his.

"Do you want me?" he rasped.

"Yes." Her answer was a loud mewl as he rubbed against her. By keeping her on the edge, he was driving her mad. But before she was completely in a haze of pleasure, he asked something they had always danced around, but never discussed.

"Do you love me?" Andronikos's deep voice was deadly serious. K'isha's eyes flew open, looking into the eyes of the man she realized she didn't want to live without.

"Yes. I love you." The words flew from her lips, finally free. Even in her ears, the declaration sounded torn from her panting lips - half sob and half jubilation. Still holding her hands trapped with one of his, he cupped her cheek and gazed into the glowing depths of her eyes. A smile danced on his lips.

"Good," he whispered, "I love you too. Now, marry me." His tone was soft, yet commanding.

"Yes." K'isha whispered back, matching his reverent tone. He let loose a shout of triumph as he released her hands and surged into her body.

"Yes!" She cried out again in ecstasy as he entered her fully. He wrapped his arms around her to crush her to him as he thrust his hard length deep inside her, igniting her instant climax. Her body still weak from the earlier activity, she had no choice but to cling to him as he ground against her hips. His strokes were slow but deeply penetrating, as if marking every inch of her body as his. Her hard explosions hit her devastating force and she knew she was probably crying out 'yes' with each one. He covered her mouth with his, drinking in her cries, just before he joined her over the edge. When her final climax washed over her it seared her senses and her world went blank.

They lay there stunned, until Andronikos rolled over and tucked her to his side. Her lashes fluttered as her eyes drifted closed and she rested her cheek on his chest. She felt satisfaction radiating from him and heard a chuckle deep in his chest.

"Should I inquire as to what you find so funny?" She muttered against the muscles of his chest.

"I was just thinking of how 'K'isha Revel' sounded," Andronikos said, obviously amused. He stretched lazily beside her, and then reached his hand down to lift her chin and look her in the eyes, tilting his head inquisitively. "So, when do we make this official?" he queried, his tone light though victory danced in his eyes. K'isha shook her head. If there was a time to let him win, she thought with a smile, this was it.

"You don't play fair, Beloved." K'isha sighed, her eyes glowing in delight when she saw him smile at the endearment.

"Can't afford to play fair when playing against Sith." He chucked her gently under the chin. "Still haven't answered my question, Beautiful. Or do I have to pry the answer from you again?" He rolled her back and moved over her to prove his point. She smiled up at him, then turned serious for a moment.

"This could put you in danger," K'isha stroked his shoulder, frowning. "If you want this, we may have to keep it a secret. Can't tell anyone, even the crew. Someone finds out we're married they might try using you to get to me." She watched as he weighed the gravity of that statement, sliding to her side. Marrying her would be akin to painting a target to his back but she knew Andronikos was never one to back down from a fight.

"Even if our marriage is secret, we're still married - man and wife?" he asked. K'isha nodded with a tremulous smile. His voice deepened as his hand flowed over the curves of her body. "All the perks right?" K'isha's smile turned seductive as she looked at Andronikos.

"More than you realize, Pirate," K'isha purred, stroking his chest. "The Dark Side has been known to prolong the lives of those who use it." She paused to let that sink in. "As well as the lives of their companions." Andronikos looked surprised at that tidbit of information. He grinned devilishly as he pulled K'isha to him.

"So let me see," he drawled, "I get a beautiful woman who is as deadly as I am, a great ship and a longer life? Oh, I'm in, Beautiful. Now, you keep putting me off - when do we make this official?"

"Whenever you want." K'isha answered with a note of mischief in her voice, sliding her arms around his neck. "Find me when you want to talk about this again. If you have a ring, I'll marry you."

"I'll hold you to that." Andronikos murmured against her mouth, as he gave his future wife a lingering kiss.


End file.
